


Guilty Pleasures in a Craft Store

by JiniZ



Series: SPN Coldest Hits-Don't Read This Dreck [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Icing, Kissing, Licks, M/M, and the goodies you find in them, craft stores, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That One's My Favorite

“But I  _ need _ a leather punch,” Dean whines. “It’s only twelve bucks. Pleeeeeeease, Cas?” He does his best impression of Sam’s Puppy Dog Eyes ™. 

  


Cas rolls his eyes so far into his head, he’s surprised they didn’t get stuck up there. “Dean, you don’t  _ need  _ a leather punch.”

  


Dean huffs and crosses his arms. “But I’m tired of using the awl. It’s a pain in the patuchus.” 

  


Cas smirks. “Patuchus?”

  


“Shut up.”

  


Cas came to Michael’s to look at the new Wilton Yearbook and stock up on square cake boards. Dean came to Michael’s because Cas promised he wouldn’t be too long, and it was hot in the car. He didn’t expect to find the perfect tool to finish his LARP costume. 

  


“Why didn’t you bring your wallet?” Cas asks. 

  


“How was I supposed to know I’d find a leather tool in a friggin’ craft store?” 

  


“Because it’s a craft store?”

  


“Leatherwork isn’t a craft.”

  


“What?”

  


Dean sighs. “A craft is like  paper-mâché or scrapbooking. Leatherwork is an  _ art. _ ”

  


“Fine. I’ll get you the leather punch. Now, go wander a bit and enlighten yourself on what is considered a craft these days. I’m gonna be in the baking section for a bit.”

  


“So long as it means more pie for me.” And Dean wanders off, leaving Cas with the cake pans.

  


Dean looks at each aisle, skipping past the jewelry making and dollhouse ones. He peruses the aisle stocked end to end with Crayola supplies. Who knew they made more than crayons? There’s at least 67 different boxes of crayons in various sizes, shapes, and color combinations, markers, paints, chalk, clay, construction paper.  _ Glitter glue!  _ Dean thinks as he picks up the package. He wonders how much of Sam’s stuff he could outline with it. 

  


He puts the glue back and heads to the next aisle. Paints and brushes. The next aisle contains canvases in various sizes as well as large wooden letters. Dean snickers as he heads down to the letters. He takes note of what’s available and smiles to himself as he arranges several letters into a word. 

  


_ PENIS _

  


He chuckles again and heads off. He bypasses three aisles of picture frames, and turns his attention to the middle of the store, which appears to be nothing but plastic flowers.  _ Nope,  _ he thinks and heads to the far side of the store. 

  


_ Seasonal crap. Ribbon. Who the hell needs that much ribbon? Stuffing. Yarn.  _ He turns down the yarn aisle, recalling his mother knitting occasionally. She didn’t knit much more than scarves or the occasional hat, and Dean remembers it fondly. Mary sitting in her chair, feet tucked underneath her as she made the longest scarves ever. 

  


Dean’s fingers dance over the skeins and he wishes he had any of the pieces his mother made. His melancholy smile fades when he reaches the end of the row where he spies a few latch hook kits. There’s a kitten, a heart, and an 8-ball.  _ Huh,  _ he thinks as he picks up the 8-ball box and reads the back.  _ I could do this.  _

  


“If I buy you that, will you cook me dinner?” Cas snakes his hand around Dean’s waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder. 

  


“It’s my night to cook anyway, you ass.” 

  


“I know. I’d like to see you try this. Preferably naked.” He gives Dean’s ass a playful smack. 

  


“Careful there, Novak. Don’t start something you can’t finish.” He presses his ass back into Cas’ crotch and smiles at the sharp intake of breath his husband takes. 

  


“Of course I’ll finish it. Just not here.” Cas give Dean a squeeze before extricating himself from his waist. 

  


“Chicken.”

  


Cas rolls his eyes again as he reaches for the box in Dean’s hands. “You ever latch hook?” 

  


Dean shakes his head. “Never. I felt like maybe I needed a hobby.”

  


“Other than working on your car, cooking, cosplaying, and binge watching Netflix?”

  
Dean kisses him. “You forgot fucking you. That one’s my favorite.”


	2. Of Skittles and Glitter Glue

Jensen paws through the basket in Misha’s hand. “Icing, glitter glue, washable paint? What in the world are you making?”

“It’s for the hunt.”

Jensen groans. “Am I gonna walk into a store and find my face in Skittles again?”

Misha smirks. “Possibly. Do you even want to know?”

Jensen shakes his head and pokes through a little more and discovers a Juicy Drop Pop. “This is mine, right?”

“Eventually,” Misha says enigmatically. “I’ve got plans for it first.”

“You are not using that as lube. I won’t let you.”

“Spoilsport.”

“No. It’s just the last time we tried something sticky for lube, my asscheeks were stuck together for longer than I’d like to remember.”

The woman who passes the aisle at that moment pauses momentarily wondering if she heard what she thought she heard. _Whatever it is, Jeffereson started it,_ she thinks changing her internal subject and moving on.

“Would you prefer I try the glitter glue instead?”

“No! I don’t want a glittery asshole.”

“Everyone wants a glittery asshole,” Misha protests.

“Not when there’s glue involved.”

“I could offset it with a tasteful plastic sunflower stuck in your ass.”

“Yes, that’s just what I want. Faux foliage glitter glued to me.”

“I’ll wax you first. And put down a layer of Vaseline so it doesn’t stick permanently.”

“You always think of everything, don’t you?”

Misha pats Jensen’s ass. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to my perfect little bottom. I love it.”


	3. Icing Girls

Genevieve is so over this place. She stands in the middle of the aisle flipping angrily through a cake decorating magazine next to Danneel who’s happily checking out icing tubes and edible glitter. Gen leans heavily on her hip and sighs loudly. 

“In a minute, Gen,” Dani says, not bothering to look at her girlfriend. “I’m almost done.”

“I didn’t even think we were supposed to be shopping at Hobby Lobby anymore.” 

“We’re not. Normally. But Michael’s was out of what I really wanted and this place has a close approximation.” Dani picks up a bottle of Luster Dust and stares at it intently. 

“So you’re willing to compromise your principles for some sprinkles?” 

“Occasionally.” Dani grabs another bottle and holds the two up to Gen. “Which color?”

Genevieve stares at the bottles for a moment. “They’re the same thing.”

“No, this one is Bronze.” She shakes the bottle for emphasis. “This one is Gold,” she says shaking the other one.

“Sweetie, those are both Gold.” 

Dani smirks. “If you’d take off your sunglasses for half a second, you’d see that the bronze is more brown than the gold.”

Gen pushes them up her head and squints at the bottles. “Both gold,” she announces, dropping the glasses back to her face. “Just pick one and let’s go, okay?”

Dani rolls her eyes and tilts her head back. She makes a noise of disapproval in the back of her throat. “Would you just…I’ll show you.” Gen ignores her and flicks a package of rose nails on their hook. 

Dani grabs a tube of clear gel icing and opens it. She puts a dollop on her finger and tastes it. “Mmmm.” 

Gen looks up, her eyes narrowing at the sight of her girlfriend with her finger in her mouth. “What are you doing?” Her voice has dropped an octave.

“Showing you,” Dani says simply. She pulls her t-shirt down just a little lower so the top of her bra peeks out. She gently tugs on her bra so that just a hint of her areola shows to Gen. She then smears some of the clear gel on her boob and sprinkles some of the gold dust on it. “Little help?” she says to Gen indicating she’d like Gen to do the same to the other boob with the bronze dust. 

Gen repeats the process with Dani’s right boob, pulling down the fabric, swiping on the clear gel and sprinkling it with the bronze dust. Gen steps back and takes a moment to inspect the colors. “Hmmmm. You know, they do look different.”

“I told you.” 

“Shut up.” Gen leans in to lick the dust off Dani’s breasts, first the gold, then the bronze. “They taste the same, though.” 

Dani shudders at Gen’s lick. “I’m not worried about the taste. I just want to know which one will stand out more.” She wraps her arms around her girlfriend and snuggles her close. 

Gen kisses her jaw. “The gold. Definitely the gold.”

“The bronze it is, then.” Dani says, laughing. “Come on. Let’s pay for these and get out of here.”

“Since you’re buying both now that they’re opened, can we keep the gold for later?”

“Of course.”

“Score!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, SPN Coldest Hits. Here we are again. 
> 
> http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/142866134700/majesticduxk-spncoldesthits-new-april


End file.
